This invention relates to monocyclic .beta.-lactam compounds and to processes for the preparation thereof. In particular, it relates to monocyclic .beta.-lactam compounds which are useful in the preparation of .beta.-lactam containing antibiotic compounds and .beta.-lactamase inhibiting compounds and to monocyclic .beta.-lactam antibiotics.
The class of .beta.-lactam antibiotics includes the well-known penicillin and cephalosporin antibiotics. Recently, newer types of .beta.-lactam antibiotics have been discovered. For example, thienamycin, Abers-Schonberg, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 100, 6491 (1978); nocardicin, H. Aoki, et al., 15th Interscience Conference on Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy, Abstract no. 97, September 1975; clavulanic acid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,569; isoclavulanic acid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,345; and monolactam, Belg. Pat. No. 887,428; all contain the .beta.-lactam ring characteristic of the penicillins and cephalosporin antibiotics.
Because of the high antibacterial activity and low toxicity generally exhibited by the .beta.-lactam antibiotics, considerable research has been directed of late to the synthesis of new monocyclic .beta.-lactams and to new methods for the preparation of .beta.-lactams.